Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150115230611
There are a few rooms in the little house-thing. The twins share a room, and so do Scott and Cole. Leaving me and Spider to share a room. I would probably die before telling her, but I'm glad to not be alone. I'm scared. I'm missing my old life. This thought keeps me up half the night, unable to sleep. It's finally had time to sink in. This is going to be my new life. Scott wakes us up at 9:00am. I'm surprised I slept this late, to be honest. The other kids are already up and ready. Ariadne still looks half asleep, even after we're dressed and had something to eat. She gives me a dirty look, as I smirk at her. "We should start preparing for the inevitable." Scott announces with us all sitting on the two couches in the lounge room. "None of us can go back to living a normal life. So, we need to start training to protect yourselves. We'll start with hand-to-hand. Then moving onto weapons. And during, we will also try to improve your powers." Well, obviously for everyone except Cole. He's normal. You just have to look at his eyes. The only one who looks normal. Since nobody is bothering with contacts here. He takes us outside, and shows us some judo moves for defence, telling us it's better to know how to defend first, rather than attack. I wonder where he learnt all this. When I ask, he just ignores me. We then pair up into groups. Which is basically the same as our roommates. We try out some of the moves. Which is basically different ways flipping a target. "Better watch out for those deadly drop bears!" I can't help but taunt her. She charges me a bit faster this time, giving me no chance to flip her. And we both go down, with her on top of me, and she mutters "Bitch!" at me, with a smile. When we go back after practise, we quickly have some lunch. "Scott!" Cole calls. "We're running out of food!" He checks the cupboards and fridge. He then proceeds to make a list of stuff we need. "We'll head into town!" I offer. Spider gives me a look to say We are? Scott looks at us for a bit deciding. "Ok," he says reluctantly. "But I want you to take something for some sort of protection." We give him a quizzical look, as he wanders off. Returning with a couple of knives. "Only in case you need it," he says, handing us one each. It also comes with a sheath and strap, so we can place it on our body, with easy access. Spider puts it on her waist. I tighten mine and put it on my leg, so my sock covers it. Cole jumps us. "Can I come too?" he asks excitedly, with big puppy dog eyes at Scott. "Only if you promise to stay out of trouble! And listen to the girls! Ok?" "Ok!" So, we're babysitting a kid. Spider seems happy with the arrangement though. She seems to already have taken to the kid. Scott gives us money, and the list. We get ready, and head out. I'll cast an illusion on our appearances when we get closer, so I shouldn't get too tired too quickly. I start singing. "We're off to see the wizard!"